Nordland Doctrine
The Nordland Doctrine was a comprehensive set of declarations and guidelines which framed policy in the Norden Verein alliance. The doctrine included provisions that: *Restricted the creation of additional European nationalist alliances *Stated NoV's ideological neutrality outside of protecting its own nationalism (this provision is likely targetted at the Left) *Established NoV's ownership of the name and history of Nordreich *Served as a code of conduct for NoV members *Clarified NoV's stance regarding Germanic and European nationalism Nordlanddoktrin Version 2.0 In the interests of self-preservation and the future progress of the Verein, the Nordland Doctrine is hereby declared as of today, the 8th of October, as the guide to Verein law and policy. Opposing the vague concept of morality, we have made a tangible code to serve not only as our compass and guide, but also as a limit and boundary upon ourselves. Concerning Nationalism The Norden Verein was established on the foundations of nationalistic zeal, valor and honor, where members held their state and nation in the highest regard. In order to reaffirm this alignment on the political spectrum, the Verein hereby announces itself as a Nationalist Empire, a meritocracy where one’s responsibility is granted by service to the State. State before self for the common prosperity will be the one golden law overshadowing all else in the Verein. While some may see placing the State before their own nation as something contradictory in our Nationalism, it must be noted that this is done in order that the State will be strong enough to protect all nations under its protection. Other ideologies are permitted to be held by Nordlanders, if they abide by all of our laws and are loyal to the Empire. Concerning Germanic Unity The Norden Verein’s forerunner, Nordreich, was built on the idea of a unified Germanic (Mainland German and Scandinavian) front, and this spirit was continued on into the Verein. It quickly was replaced by a broader, European ideal. This spectrum became too vast to satisfy, and thus the Verein hereby states that it will be returning to the ideal of Germanic unity as a core belief. Let it be known that this policy does not hinder any immigrants to the Verein in their efforts to become citizens. Furthermore, this policy shall not be allowed to become an excuse for prejudice. All ethnicities are allowed within the Verein. While Germanic culture is also the State's culture, it does not by any means imply any sort of censorship or prohibition regarding other identities within the Verein. Norden Verein's return to its Germanic roots shall not in any way change our current foreign policy and diplomatic relations, except that the Verein does not recognize any other Germanic Nationalist entities, unless specifically allied to the Verein or unless the Riksdag and Kaiser acknowledge them. Concerning Separatism The Norden Verein hereby declares that any members who resign in order to create their own alliance, established under a charter as a European or Nationalist power, will not be tolerated. This is a detriment to the Nationalist ideal of unity, and cannot be allowed as a hindrance to the Verein’s progress. As stated in the above section, we do not recognize other Germanic/Nordic entities unless treatied with, or when explicitly specified. Concerning Territorial Claims The Vaterland/Fatherland, aside from other Territorial claims, is described as: From Elsass (Alsace) to Memelland (Klaipėda), and from S�dtirol to Nordjylland, all the historical German Imperial possessions as well as all mainland Germanophone areas. Additionally, we do not recognize Norway as a sovereign nation. Concerning Universal Ideologies The Norden Verein takes a neutral stance against ideological systems in general, recognizing that ideologies do not represent themselves but are, rather, represented by those who act on their presumed behalf. The Verein declares that no prejudice will be held against any alliance based on ideology, except insofar as the actions of said alliances' leaders or members places them in conflict with the Verein. Nordland believes that the best way to protect our own ideology and Fatherland is by not purposely conflicting with other ideologies, but rather by honoring our treaties and fighting as an alliance only when we must. The Norden Verein's actions and policies are not guided by any ideology beyond Nationalism. Concerning Foreign Ideologies Norden Verein henceforth adopts a neutral view as regarding the ideologies of other alliances, recognizing foreign sovereignty to dictate their own policies and systems, and holding no sort of opinion nor bias against or in favor of any sort of ideological-based institution or alliance. Concerning Military Force In accordance with the above principles and policies, the Verein announces that both aggressive or defensive military operations may ONLY be authorized for any of the following reasons: *-Defense of Nordlandic Citizens (Defense of members) *-Defense of Norden Verein (Defense of NoV as an institution) *-Defense of an Ally (Where treaties are invoked) *-Viking raids (Individuals, or 11- members loner alliances) *-On separatists (See separatism clause) *-On traitors to the Verein (Desertors) Concerning the Past The Norden Verein was a union of necessity, and this identity stayed with the alliance for long after its establishment. Its goal was to rebuild an empire out of the ashes of the old, and “to bring a newfound order to the chaos of these times” in regards to Nordreich. The Norden Verein declares this goal as having been reached. The Empire has regained its strength of old, while inner subversive elements have successfully been avoided or discarded. Concerning the Future Nordland reclaims its position, its loyalty to its members and its loyalty to its allies. Through the manifestation of ideological will and the hard work of the citizenry, Nordland's commitment is a total one, loyal to its past, its citizens and its allies. ---- With the endorsement of all NoV staff, Woden mit uns! Heia Nordland! November 7, 2007 Announcement By authority granted to Norden Verein under Articles III - IV of the Nordland Doctrine, per our duties to ensure the stability and longevity of all Norden Nation States, Norden Verein hereby affirms sovereign ownership of the alliance affiliation 'Nordreich' and all and all affiliate territories and domains. Any nation that proceeds to use the 'Nordreich' alliance affiliation without the written consent of Norden Verein government will be subject to the harshest economic sanctions / use of military force available. Signed, -Reich Zealand Ministry of Security / Riksdag Endorsed See also *Nordland Doctrine forum announcement *November 7, 2007 forum announcement Category:Norden Verein Category:Defunct doctrines